Canción del Sol
by Dialirvi
Summary: .:OoT:.Oneshot. Del Sol a la Luna, de la Luna al Sol. Esta es mi versión de cómo Link consiguió la canción del Sol.


-Diálogos.-

_Pensamientos._

"Carteles o Cartas"

"_Recuerdos rápidos no flashback"_

(Aclaraciones)

N/A: notas de autora

-o-o- cambio de escena en el mismo lugar

-/-/-/- cambio de escena total

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de sus respectivos autores, hago esto sin fines de lucro. Sólo lo hago por que soy una fan enamorada de la Saga de Zelda (y el ZeLink ;D).**

**Canción del Sol**

**Por Dialirvi**

El cielo estaba encapotado, parecía que pronto llovería.

El niño rubio de 10 años seguido de una lucecita titilante con alas caminaba admirando el paisaje del corredor musgoso detrás de la Villa Kakariko.

Un pequeño de ojos azules le salió al encuentro, con un palo en las manos.

-¡Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!- chilló el hada, escondiéndose en el gorro del chico.

El niño miró al del palo, que tenía la cara sucia.

-¿Qué quieres en el cementerio?- preguntó el del palito mirándolo amenazante- ¡El señor Dampé no quiere a nadie en su cementerio!-

-¿Señor Dampé? Uh. Mira, no creo conocerlo. Yo sólo estoy viendo el lugar.- se explicó el niño de ropas verdes.

-Somos turistas.- comentó el hada desde dentro del sombrero.

-Nah, - el chiquillo tiró el palito- Ya me cansé de ir al cementerio, como quiera el señor Dampé siempre me está echando de ahí. Voy a ir con mi mamá...-

Se fue alejando, refunfuñando enojado.

-Era un humano raro, Link...- el hada pausó un momento- Harían buen equipo.-

-Cállate Navi.- Link se comenzó a fastidiar- Uno sólo quiere conocer... por cierto¿qué es un cementerio?-

-¿Un cementerio? Vaya pregunta.- Navi salió del gorro y revoloteó en frente de la cara del pequeño- Es un lugar donde entierran a los muertos.-

-¿Muertos?-

-Argh.- si ella hubiera tenido manos y cabeza se hubiera golpeado- Cuando uno termina de vivir se convierte en un muerto.-

-¿Y duele?-

-A veces sí.-

Caminaba mirando el corredor, parecía haber algo a muchos metros de ahí.

-¿Me convertiré en uno?-

Navi guardó silencio, no se había percatado que es muy difícil hablar de la muerte con un niño.

Link era un niño, no era como los kokiris, ella lo sabía bien.

Los kokiris no envejecían, pero Link lo hacía cada día, cada hora...

-No. Si te pones listo no.- se incomodó- ¡Mira, ahí hay algo!- se lanzó al arco de madera que daba la bienvenida a los lugareños y extraños- "Cementerio de Hyrule".- leyó el hada.

-¿Esto es?- Link se paró bajo el arco de madera y observó una piedra grabada en frente suyo, a su derecha una choza de la cual salía humo por una chimenea y muchos arbustos y pasto con un sendero de rocas que empezaba bajo sus pies.

Miró la piedra grabada, parecía una bienvenida.

"Este es el cementerio donde descansan las almas de aquellos leales a la Familia Real. Los Sheikahs, fundadores de Kakariko, velan por estas almas en su descanso eterno."

-Esto me da tristeza.- comentó Link algo deprimido- Vamos a ver Navi.-

El hada voló junto a él.

Temía que se sintiera mal.

Anduvieron el sendero más próximo. Muchas lápidas se abrían paso en el enorme terreno, todas con una marca de la Familia Real en ella. Algunas olvidadas, se encontraban llenas de hierba; otras, llenas de flores.

Estuvieron poco más de treinta minutos observando el lugar, sereno y tranquilo. Había una paz rara y envidiable.

-Deberíamos irnos ya... creo que comenzará a llover.-

-Oh vamos, no es nada, yo quiero seguir viendo.-

Se internaron aún más en el terreno, las lápidas comenzaban a hacerse cada vez más alejadas.

El final del cementerio: una enorme lápida, rodeada de dos más pequeñas, y una marca de la Trifuerza en el pasto.

Extrañamente, sobre aquél lugar estaba una especie de balcón con maderos enormes, y se veía la entrada a una cueva.

-Este lugar... me da miedo.- Navi se metió de nuevo en el gorro de Link- Ya vámonos.-

-No, espera, mira...-

Observó la lápida de la izquierda "Sharp el Joven", caminó a la del centro "Tumba de la Familia Real" y la de la derecha "Flat el Viejo".

-Debieron ser personas muy importantes¿no? Aquí están los muertos de la Familia Real¿podré hablar con ellos?-

Navi estaba a punto de golpear al chico, antes de que hablara escuchó un sonido extraño detrás de ellos, salió del gorro asustada.

Dos poes se encontraban flotando frente a ellos.

-¿Qué es eso!?- Link sacó su espada y se preparó para combatir, pero Navi se interpuso entre él y los poes.

-Calma, sólo son poes, seres que vienen de los muertos a veces, otras son criaturas de oscuridad y maldad; pero éstos son diferentes...-

-Así es... Gracias Hada.- habló uno de ellos, que tenía una ajada túnica negra con verde y gris, un sombrero con una luna de adorno y un collar de la Trifuerza, portaba un farol que hacía el sonido de un cascabel al moverse- Soy Flat, el más grande de los Hermanos Compositores de la Familia Real, y él es mi hermano menor Sharp.-

Sharp hizo una leve reverencia, como su hermano, portaba un farol, y la misma túnica sólo que en colores café y naranja. En el gorro, llevaba un sol y un collar de la trifuerza.

-Lamentamos el hecho de abordarlos así, pero hemos visto que el niño tiene un destino muy interesante.- Sharp movió su farol hacia Link y luego calló.

-Nosotros trabajábamos en una canción para la Princesa Zelda, algo que le ayudara. Pero Ganondorf nos emboscó en nuestra casa a las afueras del castillo, y al nosotros negarnos a dársela...-

-Nos mandó al otro lado.- completó el menor.

-¿Ganondorf los mató?- preguntó Navi horrorizada.

-¡Es un maldito!- Link apretó los puños.

Al parecer, Ganondorf le estaba haciendo mal a todos desde antes de que se presentase en el castillo.

-Al final te acostumbras.- habló irónicamente Sharp.

-Calma hermano. Así es, nosotros no podemos descansar por que queríamos dejarle nuestro descubrimiento a alguien, hemos logrado entrar a la tumba de la Familia Real e inscribir la canción en una piedra. Por favor, tú, que tienes el destino...-

-Ve y lleva nuestra última canción a la Princesa Zelda. Es la canción que hace la noche en día y el día en noche...- levantó las manos y el farol- ¡Oh Diosas¡Nuestro encargo ha sido tomado!-

Los dos poes desaparecieron en el aire, y se escuchó el cascabeleo de los faroles por última vez.

Link miró las tumbas, y apretó los dientes.

-Ganondorf pagará por todo esto.-

Miró el suelo, donde la trifuerza marcada parecía invitarlo a tocar algo. Sacó la ocarina de las hadas e interpretó la melodía que Impa le había enseñado.

La última nota resonó en el terreno.

Las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer incisamente; truenos y relámpagos se veían por doquier.

-¡Te dije que nos fuéramos!- chilló Navi sacudiendo el agua de sus alas.

Link se dio la media vuelta, derrotado. Suspiró.

Pero no contaba con que un rayo caería en la lápida de la Familia Real. Tal fue el impacto que lo arrojó lejos y soltando un grito cayó en el pasto mojado.

-¿Qué fue eso!?- gritó, siendo callado por un trueno.

-¡La tumba desapareció, hay un pozo!-

Se levantó, y con precaución se acercó al lugar. En efecto, la lápida no estaba, en su lugar estaba un oscuro hoyo con escaleras de tierra.

-Link, no me digas que vas a ir...- suplicó el hada.

-Navi, ven a iluminar.- le gritó desde el hoyo.

-¡Este chico! Me va a matar algún día...- murmuró cosas en hyliano antiguo que el niño no comprendió mientras descendían a la tumba.

Llegaron a un lugar amplio, las gotas de agua caían del húmedo techo al suelo. Fantasmales antorchas iluminaban el cuarto, antorchas de fuego verde.

A los lados, macabramente, había un líquido verde con manos petrificadas saliendo, como si quisieran que alguien las rescatase.

El dúo pasó de largo ese cuarto, y llegó a otro más o menos igual, sólo que al final había un par de escaleras, había huesos esparcidos por el lugar.

Link tragó saliva, se estaba asustando.

-Esto es estúpido.-

-Cállate Navi.- estaba a punto de perder el control, era tonto haber bajado ahí.

Se acercó a la pared, las letras estaban claras.

-Hay algo escrito en la piedra.- Navi voló e iluminó el texto.

-"Este poema está dedicado a la memoria de los queridos miembros fallecidos de la Familia Real.

El sol naciente pronto se pondrá,  
una vida nueva se desvanecerá.  
Del sol a la luna,  
de la luna al sol,  
Que haya un pacífico descanso a los muertos vivientes."-

-Es un poema interesante¿eh?- Navi iluminó más abajo en la pared- Algo esta inscrito en la pared... ¡es la melodía de los Hermanos Compositores!-

-Déjame memorizarla.- Link sacó de nuevo la ocarina de las hadas y memorizó las notas tocándolas en el instrumento.

Una melodía aguda y alegre.

-Las almas sin descanso que vagan en donde no pertenecen, les puedes dar calma tocando la Canción del Sol.-

El chico y el hada voltearon asustados hacia el origen de la nueva voz.

En medio del corredor se encontraba una mujer, alta, rubia, tez blanca, ataviada con un vestido blanco.

-¡No nos asuste así!- chilló el hada de nuevo agudamente, cayendo lentamente al suelo- Me dará un ataque...-

-¿Qué hace aquí señora?- preguntó Link con inocencia, ignorando el susto anterior.

La mujer lo miró, ladeando su cabeza.

-Eres un ser de mucha vida, no deberías estar aquí.- se acercó a él lentamente.- Siento algo familiar en ti... tienes un destino muy interesante...-

-_¿Esto es una moda o qué?-_ pensó Navi hastiada y algo temerosa de la hyliana.

Era rara. No es que estuviera fea ni nada por el estilo, se le hacía conocida, hasta podría jurar que se parecía a la princesa Zelda.

-_Eso es¡se parece a Zelda!... ¿Pero qué?-_

-...- la mujer paró justo en frente de Link, mirándolo como si no lo creyera- ¿Tú... has visto a Zelda?-

-Eh... si, señora...-

-Oh... las diosas me han concedido mi deseo.- se inclinó frente a Link- Sabía que los Hermanos Compositores habían visto al niño que estaba destinado para ser el héroe.-

Link la veía confundido, con algo de miedo.

Ella, simplemente lo abrazó.

-Eres la esperanza de este reino condenado. Tú que has sido elegido por Farore. Tú has visto a mi hija... quiero que le des un pequeño aviso por favor.-

Link abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, viendo al oscuro techo.

"_Mi madre murió hace años, ella me dejó la canción de cuna que Impa te enseñó, también ella me enseñó sobre la trifuerza y el Reino Sagrado poco antes de morir"._

-Por favor... dile que su madre no la ha olvidado. Que siempre estará con ella.-

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la mujer desapareció, Link aún seguía sintiendo el abrazo de la hyliana.

Navi estaba al borde del ataque.

-_Gracias...-_ resonó en la catacumba.

-¡ERA UN FANSTAMA!- el hada calló noqueada después de tanta impresión en tan pocas horas.

Link esbozó una sonrisa, algo tranquilo. Recogió al hada entre sus manos y salió de la tumba.

-/-/-/-

Movía el agua del riachuelo frente a ella. Estaba aburrida, enfadada consigo misma, y no sabía porqué.

La heredera al trono de Hyrule se encontraba en los jardines interiores del palacio, su único lugar de esparcimiento entre esas cuatro paredes... cuando no se escapaba.

El jardín estaba solitario a esa hora de la tarde, la pequeña princesa se entretenía con el líquido que salía de un canalito en la pared. Había una gran puerta oxidada por la que salían los soldados ocasionalmente.

El riachuelo recorría todo el jardín y le daba una música acuática fantástica.

Se escucharon chapoteos en el agua, Zelda miró asustada por el desagüe de la pared próximo a ella.

Y mucha agua la salpicó mientras un hada revoloteaba cerca de ella.

-¡Si serás...¡Mojaste a la Princesa!- chilló de nuevo Navi.

-¡Link!- la pequeña princesa se levantó rápidamente- ¿Qué sucede?-

-¡Zelda¡Tengo algo que decirte!-

-o-o-

-Vaya, es raro que venga¿habrá sucedido algo?-

Impa, escondida entre las sombras del jardín, veía a los dos niños platicar ansiosamente.

Notó algo, una presencia. No era de las sombras, ni de otro mundo paralelo a éste.

Era una sombra que hacía mucho no veía y había sido su mejor amiga.

Impa sonrió levemente mientras Zelda abrazaba llorando a Link dando repetidamente las gracias.

-_Este niño tiene un destino... interesante.-_

Y el día se volvió noche, y la noche día.

Tocó la canción del sol.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**¿Qué dijeron?**

**¿Dialirvi murió? Ja, ni lo sueñen, me tienen para rato.**

**¡Wow! Este pequeño proyecto oneshot duró del 26 al 27 de enero de 2008.**

**nn siempre me llamó mucho la atención cómo conseguías la Canción del Sol en ocarina, si bien el texto de la piedra de la entrada del cementerio no es fiel al juego, lo demás si, palabra.**

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado #-# mi estilo de narrativa está algo drogado porque ando enferma de gripa y ando empastillada xDu**

**Ahí me dicen si les gustó o no.  
No se preocupen, tengo un proyecto medio largo que planeo publicar más tarde, la facultad me tiene un poco atareada n.nUU Así que me aguantan.**

**Por favor revisen mi profile y voten en la encuesta, es primordial.  
Se despide con cariño y sueño :3 Dialirvi.**


End file.
